Carolus Rex
"For one to be a king, first, one should be a man." ::— Carolus Rex, reciting what his father taught him at his fathers funeral. King Carolus Rex of Sweden is the 29 year old king of the rising nation. Becoming king at 15 at the death of his father Brok Rex, his reign has been filled with war, as on his ascendance the tribes of Poland and Lithuania declared war, along with the Kingdom of Russia. He is a great warrior, devoted to war, honor, and his people. Hopefully, one of the best kings yet. Stoic to a fault, he barely registers pain. Due to his whole life being focused on defending the kingdom he did not know love. His only true love is war. Or at least, it was. Now he is a family man as well as a general. Ruling his kingdom in peacetime has tough him the values of stewardship and other such skills and his adventures in France taught him much, he loves Roman architecture and French culture. Carolus wields the Rex Blade with honor. He is married to the beautiful Viviane Rex.He is now the proud father of Carolus II and Adelyn. Story Beginning His life began in Stockholm, born to Brok and Yarla Rex. As soon as he was able he was sent to the royal academy, and trained in many things, specifically war. The rapid ascension of Sweden had scared other nations, so it was inevitable. In the beginning he was a normal child, not yet being hardened by the hardships that so pervade the role of Kinghood. He proved his bravery and valour many times, though in some cases it wasn't wise, like when he snuck out of bed to sleep in the ice. Though it was foolish it hardened him. Always interested in the military he studied it for fun in addition to many languages, from a early age being able to speak French, a common language for diplomats. Though he rarely spoke it and expected visiting diplomats to speak whatever language they wished, as if he would visit a country he would speak Swedish and not change from his mother tongue. He was a jovial and youthful figure, and like any other child he did not care much for the plights of others, caring more for his next adventure. He spent long lengths of time in the garden with his friends, and even with a girl named Varina. His demeanor completely changed apon his ascension to King. When he was King, childish things were set behind him for him to focus on his kingdom and people. He had two sisters, he was always kind to both. He favored the older one, Hedwig, which angered the younger. Aside from his father he loved them more then anything else. His father would always repeat to him, “If one should be a king, first, one should be a man.” Carolus tries to live by this. Becoming King One day while at the Academy his class was interrupted by the royal messenger, Franz. Franz took him to the palace, where his grieving mother told him of the death of Brok. Brok had been ambushed on a hunting trip, and nothing was found but his corpse. This shocked his wife, and for a while she was unresponsive. Around others, Carolus didn't seem to have any response. But in private, the death of his father hit him hard. When at his fathers death bed, his mother told him his fathers last action was to tell her that his sword now beloved to Carolus. Thankfully his father had been paranoid in his final days and left it at the castle. Carolus has used his fathers sword ever since. He had...The Rexblade it is said this was the beginning of the Carolus we know now. He hungered for revenge, sure it must have been the Russians. He was to mad to cry at the funeral of his father, and prepared Sweden, expecting Russia to strike soon. They did. Apon his fathers death custody of the child was passed to his guardian, Angus Galdrin. He was 15. He is proud of Scars and other such things that symbolize military success, and admires those of others. He prizes his many Medals. The War Begins Russia forms there union of Poland Lithuania and themselves, the Stronkari, Russian word for War Union. They started with a attack of Narva, Carolus had just turned 16. Carolus took his small army, deemed the Caroleans, to Narva. They were heavily outnumbered by enemy forces, but with providence they had a stunning victory. Carolus resigned to make a push into Lithuania. After this he had a simple and quick coronation in Stockholm, now officially king of all Sweden. Able to snatch victory from the face of defeats with much smaller armies King Carolus is hailed as the heir of Alexander in some places. If he survives to adulthood he could become one of the greatest conqueror the world has yet known. The rule of Carolus is sure to be one of honor and victory of the grand creator is willing. Poland Conquered Securing new flaming technology from the Byzantine Empire he unleashed it apon his Polish foes. A massive assault by the military crushed there defenses and went directly to Warsaw. In Warsaw fields, Carolus fought in the frontlines of a three day battle without tiring, taking serious injuries. After the victory in no small part to Byzantine fire, he looks to the city itself. He challenges the King to a duel. The King accepts, and Carolus fights him in a bloody duel. Carolus is heavily wounded but the king of Poland is dead, lying before his feet. Carolus decides a puppet ruler would be the best choice for Poland as the old one is dead, and installs his distant cousin Randolph. The Northern Paladin gained a new title, Conqueror of Poland. Right after it was conquered, his 17th birthday was celebrated. He had lasted another year. Russian Invasion Sweden began to invade Russia. Smashing through the borders with new reinforcements from Poland they had early successes. As Russia was racked with casualties from the other side of it as it faced Communist Revolutions, few of there troops were still on that front fighting Sweden. Most of them were concentrated in Petersburg, Peters most prized possession. Carolus bravely urged them onwards, still leading from the front. Him and his generals engineered the Russian invasions. A army of Swedes besieged Petersburg. beginning with flaming bombardments they burnt the city, then some charged through shattered gates, led by Carolus of course, and formed a shield wall to prevent escape. Slaughtering Russians, the battle went on. A hunting party that had joined the Swedes revealed themselves to be Israelis led by the king and called out more, crushing the Russian force. The Swedes had utter victory at Petersburg, shattering Russian morale, and encouraging the Swedes to push further. The amazing applications of fire weaponry encourages them to use it more. Carolus sees the fire weaponry as a great weapon that can be expanded on for there work on...guns. Carolus personally thanked the king, who expressed sympathy for the Swedish cause. Carolus approves of the character of Solomon II. The Union Rises On the rise of the Soviet Union, Carolus betrays little fear. He fears them not as he believes he can beat them as easily as the Russians. He hates the way they corrupt seemingly noble ideas and hates the way they treat there people. He sees them as a foe worthy of his attentions, and wishes to prove the authority of skill over that of manpower. He prepares the Swedish people for a new stage of the war. Calling for Israel He journeyed with his men to the lands of Israel to call on them, as Israel promised aid in the siege of Petersburg. Thus he went to Jerusalem to meet the king. on arriving from that hard journey south, he travelled to the city to meet Solomon. Solomon agreed to help Carolus, and offered him room to stay the night with his men in Solomon's palace. Disliking luxury, Carolus slept outside on a rock. Carolus woke up from his sleep at the gates and went inside to find Solomon talking to the Caroleans. He asked, and gaining permission took his men through Jerusalem to see the many holy places, like Solomon's Temple. When he was finished he returned to Solomon II. They went to the harbor and sailed off a ship to Cyprus to ask for aid from the Templars, who, under Jacques, promised to join them. They sailed out for many days, Carolus spent much time talking to Solomon II at night. They arrived at Constantinople. Not being very friendly with Hectorius, Solomon stayed in the ship as Carolus went to gain permission to pass. For without permission to travel through the Constantinople route they would have to go through illegally, or worse, go through the Ottoman way. King Solomon II resolved to turn back to Israel with the Templars. He heard of unrest, and Byzantium wouldn’t allow them passage. Thus, Carolus saw the Allie she had tried to call for leave him at Constantinople. He rallied the men and sailed to Georgia. From there resolving to match to The Soviet Union. Preparing for Invasion He had a long and terrible grueling march to the union, his soldiers marching non stop. He caught a cold, and on arrival to Carolus yeh fell ill. With the burning of the temple Solomon decided to come up north, and Carolus received Solomon’s letter. Near the end of The year was his 18th birthday, thus he spent it sick and in bed. Invasion in Soviet Russia Still sick he marched out form Carolusburg to a camp on the Eastern front against the soviets. Recruiting men there, the combined Swedish Israeli army marched deeper into Soviet territories. They began discussing plans to solve there lack of supplies once in enemy territory. Carolus showed a interest in meeting the Queen of Crete which Solomon knew, Ariadnh. He mentioned her skills at raiding. Would be very useful. Solomon agreed, and on a hill, out of no where came her and a Crete army. They offered to join the Swedes. Carolus exempted. Immodestly taking a liking to the Queen which may not be shared he greeted her. They set up a camp in some Russian plains in which Carolus rests. In camp they hunted and is many other things, Solomon and Ariadnh defending against a Soviet ambush. Before leaving Carolus dueled Ariadnh, for he was now healed. He won, but it was very hard. He was intrigued with the way she fought and her in general. They then left camp and marched to Stalingrad, a very long march spanning over a hundred miles. They decided to besiege Moscow. They spent many days traveling there. During this time many interesting things happened as Carolus Somomon and the Minoan Queen bonded closer together, Carolus giving the queen a fur coat. After arriving at Moscow they prepared for siege. They took it, Carolus invading the city hall by himself taking lots of injuries, until Solomon II joined him. Afterwards they were there a few more days, Carolus fully devoting himself to work to the annoyance of his peers. They marched out. Carolus had been a bit off since Moscow, and while they were marching he distanced himself from the army. He was crying, hands covering his face and he had a letter hanging out of his pocket. His horse bucked him off, and Solomon and Ariadnh rushed to help him, only to pick up the letter and see what it was. Carolus favorite sister was dead and he was devastated. They marched into Moscow and met Nigerian and American representative there. The king of Nigeria gave Carolus the lions that he sent Navi’s Galdrin to collect, and thus Carolus had a new mount and friend to make up for the loss of his beloved sister. They arrived at Stalingrad and were met by American and Nigerian forces. Stalingrad was a terrible and bloody siege. Carolus pretended to be a prisoner of The Queen, and the High marshal took his “Prisoner” and dragged a knife down his back. However Ariandh killed the marshal and they opened the gates, beginning the attack. The Americans blasted down a wall. Ariandh was wounded which scared Carolus, he defended her as she healed and Solomon as he helped her, however Carolus took many injuries. With the siege won they had effectively won the war. It had been five years. Together with his friend monarchs they formed the treaty of Hammerfall, new name of Stalingrad, a alliance between Minoans Swedes and Israelis. It also ended the war. Bring back Russia, and empower Sweden. Solomon and Ariandh visit The march back and triumphant parades on return home took a few years, but he stayed at Stockholm to wait for the Emperor of Qing for on a urgent mission, dispatching men to Byzantium. In Stockholm there were celebration and victory parades and he was granted many medals for his new sash. His friends Solomon and Ariandh visited his palace in Stockholm. As did the Emperor of the Qing asking for help dealing with communism. The Emperor went to a inn in Stockholm, while at the palace Carolus revealed to Ariandh Solomon’s affections. There response was mixed. He also revealed to her when alone he had loved her during the war but swore never to act on it for Solomon. She was impressed with this, which was all the thanks he needed. They met the next day at breakfast which was a little awkward. Solomon and the queen left on a “date.” Carolus was met by the king of France who had snuck in. They sealed a non aggression pact and the king said he wanted Carolus to be his heir, which Carplus excepted. They then went into some dark mysterious woods to hunt. The very same woods the Rexblade was found in. After a joyful good time getting there they hunted for a while. Carolus receiving messages from the French king. While investigating a fire him and his friends were captured. Ariadnh threatened with death if him and Solomon did not fight. Carolus saw no other way and would not let Ariandh die, and attacked Solomon. The duel was quick. Carolus tried to put on a show and didn’t do major damage, talking to Solomon the whole time. Until, Solomon disarmed him and grabbed the Rexblade, Carolus greatest treasure. This made Carolus mad. Carolus stepped forward and slapped Solomon across the face with the back of his hand, a sign of disrespect in general. He then kneed him in the stomach, using his momentary pain to reclaim his sword and resume the duel. Solomon, in a moment of respite threw his knife and killed the Soviet head, who dropped ariandh into the pit. Carolus made sure she was okay then turned to the coming Soviets. The French king appeared and with a smoke bomb offered to help them escape, as he had been watching for some time. He had been waiting for an opening. Together they escaped and returned to the castle. Here they rested a few days. The Wedding Solomon proposed to Ariandh and so they began to travel to the Mediterranean to go to the wedding. After a long time of sailing they make it to the island. Many esteemed guests are present such as the new Ceasar of Rome or the kiNg of France. It is a major event for the Mediterranean and can mean a new change in the balance of power for the realm. The wedding was a success, but a semi sad event for Carolus. Carolus Journey He returned to France with John and Viviene and decided to set out on his journey with her. This journey being a trip through Europia. On the way there he taught her swordsmanship and generally formed a close bond. When they arrived at port they stayed in a tavern together for a night. Here Carolus got his first experience of being really drunk. They the packed up to move on. Carolus over drank and thus what a hangover far into the next day. They travelled on a coach together with Carolus driving. They once again confirmed there destination of Rome and talked of what to do once they got there. They decided they would attend a chariot race. They spent the trip talking and joking with eachother. He continued with her driving his coach. They joked, much jokes were made about the beauty of his hair. They arrived at the town of Bellum. At Bellum they went to its tavern where a tavern brawl was taking place. She settled it, saddening Carolus that there was none or him. He got them both drinks, she hated hers saying it was the worst she’d ever had. They got to arguing over who would sleep on the floor. Being equally as stubborn as they arrived Carolus flung himself to the floor, and her on top of him. They fell asleep this way, to stubborn to move. They continued traveling far to Roma afterwards. They talked, and gradually grew more flirty and comfortable with each other. They slept in Roma after arrival in a tavern. Here, Viviane admitted her love for him and they slept together. On this day Carolus had decided to join a dueling tournament in hopes of victory. They had a fun stay in Rome such as watching a Chariot race. On leaving they went to France so Carolus could ask John for his permission. They decided eventually they would have a wedding at Jerusalem in the Temple of Solomon. Carolus was very happy, finally finding someone he loved. The Wedding He married her in the Temple of Solomon. After they exchanged vows he kissed the new Queen of Sweden with passion. Now she was Princess of France and Queen of Sweden. He also met at the wedding king Aedolun Jinadu and his friends Ariandh and Solomon II for the first time in years. In Sweden The night apon arrival back to Sweden they decided they wanted a baby, and thus...performed the necessary actions. They stayed in Sweden, Carolus showing his wife his lion and other such things. He also returned to work for the first time in a long while. She had a long pregnancy but it was relatively easy. Carolus made many plans to go to America at the conclusion of the pregnancy, in which they could boost colony strength and other things in the new world. At the birth they had a girl and a boy, the boy with Carolus hair and Viviene eyes and the girl with just the hair. They named the girl Adelyn and the boy Carolus II. Carolus was very glad at the fact they had twins, not only because he wanted children but also because they provided to heirs, the amount he needed to succeed both France and Sweden. Now, they plan to go to America. The next week they went to the tavern there friends were staying at. Solomon said Ariandh is showing signs of pregnancy but still insists on going on the trip to America. They also met John here, and went downstairs to eat and wait for Ariandh to wake up, for she was sleeping late due to Somomon and her staying up late. They set sail on Stockholm’s son later that day. America They landed in America with a fleet of colonist from the many different nations. John and Carolus discussed where everybody would settle but for the moment they were building the United fortress of New Hammerfall. New Hammerfall was right by the ocean and in a good spot for trade in between the parts each group would go. They were in the cold north, and New Hammerfall was a beacon of warmth. They stayed there for a few months. A couple months in, Ariandh gave birth. Originally not there as he was playing with Carolus II, Carolus rushed down to his friends. He was honored when Solomon let him hold Abijah. A few days later they set off for there separate directions, Sweden to have the north of the north of the northern North America. He set off with his family and colonist in a coach. His had a bed for the wife and child. He decided to settle near a warm lake and mountain to build New Stockholm. Here he built a simple wooden home for him and his family, and ordered construction on more buildings for the rest of the town. Psychology Demeanor Stoic and strong he rarely shows much emotion. A calculating glare lies in his eyes. However he is a man of great virtue, who places the needs of his kingdom above his own. A staunch believer in the great creator, he believes he was chose by him to rule, and resolves to rule well. His greatest wish is to win the war, and preserve his beloved kingdom. It has slightly softened due to the influence of his friends. Pressure of a King Being king at such a young age has poured pressure apon the child. He had to harden himself from a jovial figure to a hard war leader of his people. He shows great bravery in the face of danger, and seeks the adoration of his people because he does not want to fail them. However even since youth he was a strong soul of a unbreakable will and good moral spirit. He believes he is chosen by the creator himself and is the just leader of Sweden. This duty to his people makes him greatly feel failure, though normally he is confident in his abilities. He has hardened himself to violence and gore at a young age, for it is needed. A warrior at heart he is more happy and useful there then he is on the throne or as a diplomat, a true warrior-king. In his reign this has been very useful. However some pressure was applied to him by the fact that he needs to prove himself worthy of the Rexblade. But, he does a good job of it and this does not worry about it to much. A Strong Soul Since birth he was a strong soul, a honest man with clear morals. It is said one day when he was very young, his mother came to take him to church. He wouldn’t move, as he promised to stay there until his Nanny returned. He never lies, finding it unholy and unbecoming of a king. He believes in strengthening himself and lack of weakness, and it is said when he was younger he creeped out of his bed in the night for a week straight to sleep on freezing wooden planks, to “Harden Himself.” he almost caught a fatal cold. His stubbornness can be seen as a flaw, especially in diplomacy, in which he is uncompromising. He is always respectful but dismissive of arguments against what he is set to do. Temperance and Restraint He is a temperate and simple man. He thinks that luxury can lead to evil and thus partakes in little, rarely doing things expensively or more fancy then necessary. He tries to show restraint with his power, and shoes restraint with the way he uses his money and other such things. Temperance and restraint are two of his best traits, and as he would say these traits make a good man. Strategies Being a general, he leads his army, the Caroleans. He leads them from the front on his horse, Borkstra. His Caroleans are a advanced army, tech wise and strategy wise, and he makes sure to keep up there reputation for courage in the face of danger. They march through withering fire, intimidation making up for the losses. Though they are few in number, they make up for it with skill. Standing Army Carolus brought the idea of a standing army to the Swedes, in the form of Caroleans. A elite force of brave soldiers to guard the realm. This standings army has labeled them a modernized nation and led to much adoration, which to works in the favor of Sweden. Being able to quickly mobilize and defend is a very valuable asset, especially in the conditions and circumstance of the current war. Alexanderian He, like Alexander, never gives up in war. He will settle for nothing but the complete victory over his enemies. He wants to march until his army can no more, and has ambitions to bring Sweden to great power. Not being warlike he hopes not to do it at the expanse of others, but if it is through the blood of his enemies then so be it. Danger Loving, and Love of Military There is nothing he enjoys more then danger. Getting into the thick of fights, riding his horse at dangerous speeds, hunting bears. He killed his first one at eleven south one shot, making his father very proud. He loved every scar he received as it was proof of a impressive deed. His father her always wrote in his journals about how “My Son Carolus” always accompanied him when he was with the men, or checking forts and taking care of the kingdom, showing his love of military and order. The military was the perfect fit for his demeanor and he showed a interest in defense and attack since childhood, getting lessons in strategy by a general when he finished his other studies as a reward. He played with models to learn strategy and such, helping him become a good general. His true element is combat as is mentioned before, and the way he so viciously throws himself into danger is legendary amongst Swedes, where he is known as the Northern Paladin or Hero-King. Poor Diplomat Being a teenager who’s element is war, diplomacy is far from his strong point. He said himself he prefers the sword as it never lies. Poor diplomatic skills on his behalf have led to problems, such as those at the Feast of Inverness and other such diplomatic accidents. These many issues have sabotaged diplomacy with some nations. However the general admiration of his deeds keeps diplomacy afloat. So the king takes small part in matters of diplomacy. A variety of envoys and diplomats see to it for him. His stubborn polices such as refusal to any compromise with his enemies makes it a hard job. Chancellor Angus Galdrin handles it for him. Angus goes out on diplomatic missions in service of the king and is his guardian. Angus is now sent on the mission on the Stockholm's son, leaving Carolus to himself. Religion Like most of Sweden he is a devout Creatite, believing he was chosen to rule. He fights in the name of the great creator, and his army believes in his divine right to rule. His people support this. In his rule many new cathedrals and churches have been erected in the creators name. He is a defender of the Protestant faith, and aspires to be like his lineage, He, like any of the Rex lineage and like most of Sweden is a Protestant Creatite, believing in there way of life and not in the Pope. This is very common in Sweden, and he seeks to maintain its status as a capitol of the Protestant faith as well as he can, even while in the terrible war his kingdom finds itself in. He fully believes God is on his side. This is enhanced by his possession of the Rexblade. Relationships Friends Angus Galdrin Angus Galdrin was a friend of Brok, and the guardian of Carolus. At the death of Brok he took care of Carolus, thought not much was needed. And Carolus was so stubborn his council was ignored many a time. Knowing Carolus for a since birth, Angus has great trust and hope in him. Carolus shares this. Carolus is very fond of the way Angus treats him, as a equal but with respect. Though he may change against the authority occasionally Carolus is very respectful and loving of his new father, knowing Angus since he was born. Carolus made him the chancellor of the realm of Sweden, knowing Angus great skill in diplomacy. Carolus has been impressed with the depth of his prowess in light of his recent diplomatic achievements both foreign and internal. Randolf Rex Carolus loves his cousin Randolf and is the only person he would trust with custody of Poland. Impressed with his good upkeep of Halland and loving the fact that Randolf can be as adventurous as he, he loves his older cousin very much. Randolf is one of his best friends,and in the past they have gone on many adventures with each other. There shared experiences have made them close. He approves of the selflessness of which Randolf treats his people and envies his skills in diplomacy, a skill that for the most part Carolus lacks. He thinks Randolf is a example of a good leader like himself, a northern paladin. One of the main parts of their friendship is mutual admiration of each other. He is very happy with the way Randolf has ruled thus far. Solomon II Admiring Solomon I, he sees that it is apparent Solomon II has taken after his character and wisdom. Appreciating the way Solomon came and helped him in the siege of Petersburg he sees a fellow man of good character. He is impressed by the way Solomon handled himself and commanded the military, and went to lengths to help a country in a just war from so far away. They became best friends during the war and Carolus thought of Solomon as a younger brother, and tried to help in any way he could. He has also done his best to get him with Ariandh. He is very glad for Solomon when he got married. Ariadnh The Minoan Queen Ariadnh is the woman of great interest to Carolus. He is greatly impressed by her fighting skill and will watch her fight to learn, and the way she fought him in a duel so long was very impressive. The fact she’s a woman warrior, which he has never seen makes her all the more interesting. He thinks she’s pretty nice, as she’s never really been mean to him. This is combined with the fact his army hasn’t seen a woman in years. He grows jealous at the attention she gives Solomon, but has resigned himself to the fact that he is destined to go thankless for his deeds when he cares the most. However that is mostly remedied. He revealed in castle Rex that he had loved her in the war, but swore never to act on it for Solomon. This made her grateful, and he was glad with the thanks. He has gotten past any feelings for her and was happy she was wed to Solomon. Viviene The sister of John Bisset, Viviene is a close friend of Carolus. He had ideas of arranging a marriage to ensure his claim to France, and so he decided to talk to her. He thinks she is a very enjoyable friend, and gladly thought her sword fighting. He feels bad for the way she’s treated and wants to help. He may be developing feelings for her, and like Ariandh he is impressed finding such great martial skill in Viviene. He believes they are very similar. He fell in love with her, and her with him, and they are married. Enemies Tsar Peter He hates Peter. He sees Peter as the epitome of dish honor after his trick to get a good casus belli. He Hates Peter, thinking he is a terrible example for his people and dispising his methods of bribery and schemes to get what he wants. His goal is to slay Peter and save Russia from his corruption. He thinks Peter is a coward, a example of a man giving away his soul for power. However he has some respect for Peter as a strategist and general. He knows Peter is a skilled opponent and would be foolish if he thought otherwise. As a warrior or fighter himself, he thinks Peter is lacking. This is true as Peter rarely fights his own battles, a trait Carolus disapproves of. He hates the readiness of Peter to throw away the lives of his Comrades. Radislov His relationship with the old king of Poland was not favorable. While impressed by his bravery at there final duel and Radislov's skill in battle he disliked the unnecessary cruelty of the leader of Poland, believing it polluted a great kingdom. He was glad that the king accepted his duel, and gave him some measure of respect, though by the time he did, Radislov was dead. was dead. Mighty Warrior Regarded as a legendary warrior, and quite possibly the best in the north by age 19 and the best living warrior in the north in general. Stoic endurance allows him to fight on with grave injuries and determination to never give up. He is comfortable playing defensive or offensive, and his bravery drives him on to great feats of prestige. Known through the lands is his skill at arms. He trained with his father and at the academy, then learned for himself. Thrust into war at a early age he had to learn quickly, and his unquenchable thirst for danger made him achieve great and death defying accomplishments, allowing his legend and skill to grow. A good horseback soldier, he leads cavalry very well. He proved his skill as a duel master as he defeated queen Ariandh of House Minos in a duel while marching to Stalingrad. Category:Sweden Category:Character Category:Page Category:Leader Category:King Category:Swedish King Category:Rex